


Calm

by nedflanders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, i just need them to be soft okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedflanders/pseuds/nedflanders
Summary: Fingers ghosted against his skin and Dean woke up to them...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 26





	Calm

Dean woke up to a gentle touch across his cheek. Fingertips ghosted against his skin while his breath hitched, and a smile spread across his lips.

Dean opened his eyes and found his bedroom still covered in shadows, the moon still high and bright against the night sky. He shifted on the mattress, closer to the warmth that was pressed against his body. Castiel was looking at him, one arm resting against the pillows while he continued to trace patterns against Dean’s skin.

“Why are you still up?” Dean’s voice was thick with sleep, tired from the day before. But Castiel only smiled at that, Dean could tell even with the darkness between them.

The angel leaned down and pressed his lips against Dean’s neck.

“Because…”, he said and paused, lips wandering to Dean’s jawline, his cheek.

His lips.

They hovered above them. The ghost of a touch sent shivers down Dean’s spine.

“Because I love you, Dean.”

Dean reached up and traced his fingers against the side of Castiel’s face. Such a simple touch that he would never grow tired of. He closed the distance between them, pulling Castiel into a soft kiss. The angel sighed, a smile tugging at his lips. Dean’s fingers carded through the other’s hair and he had never felt more at ease.

“ I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's nearing midnight and i'm emotional, what have they done to me  
> also sorry for any mistakes


End file.
